


New in Town

by LeenaMalfoy



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeenaMalfoy/pseuds/LeenaMalfoy





	New in Town

Reader’s POV   
When my job relocated me to Charming, I wasn’t that excited. Small towns weren’t usually my thing. They weren’t usually interesting but Charming. Charming was definitely interesting and unique. It was only my first week and I could already tell.   
I pulled my 2003 Cobra into the TM parking lot and parked on the side. I got out of my car. My high heeled boot hit the concrete and I pushed my hair back from my face. I looked up at the open garage and blonde caught my eye. I stopped in my tracks and watched him for a minute. Damn that was a fine man. I smirked and continued on my way to the office. 

Kozik’s POV   
I wiped the sweat off my forehead and closed the hood of the car I was working on. I look up and dropped the rag on the ground as the most beautiful women I have ever seen came into view. You were walking to the office and wearing tight ripped jeans, a blue crop top, and black high heeled boots. You were fucking stunning and I nearly forgot how to breath.   
You disappeared into the office and I finally blinked. Tig came up behind me and bumped his shoulder into mine. I tore my eyes away from the spot you disappeared from and looked at him. He gave me a look and nodded to the spot where you left.   
“You in love, pretty boy?” He asked with a smirk.   
“I might be.” I said. He chuckled and shook his head.   
“She is so out of your league brother.” He told me.   
“Thanks for the vote of confidence.” I glared at him.   
“Welcome!” He smirked and walked off. You and Gemma walked out of the office, still talking until Gemma looked over and spotted me.   
“Hey Kozik! Come here a second.” Gemma waved me over. I walked over to them and you smiled at me. I had to mentally remind myself to breathe.   
“What’s up, Gem?” I said while tearing my eyes away from you.   
“Y/N needs a part fixed on her car. Could you give her a ride back to her place?” Gemma was looking at me with amusement in her eyes. Fuck yes I could!  
“Yeah.” I nodded my head and looked at you. “Give me a minute to wash some of the oil off?” I showed you my grease covered hands.   
“Sure.” You smiled and nodded.   
“You can wait on the couch in the clubhouse for me if you want.” I suggested.   
“Okay, that sounds good.” You said. I nodded and showed you to the main part of the clubhouse. “Is Kozik really your name?”   
“It’s my last name.” I told you with a smile.   
“So what’s your first?” you asked.   
“Well… it’s Herman…” I blushed slightly and cleared my throat as you giggled softly. “But you can call me Kozik or Koz.”   
“Okay, Koz.” You said. I smiled as you said my nickname.   
“I’ll be right back.” I told you.   
“I’ll be right here.” You told me with a smirk. You sat down and I ran back to the bathroom. I washed off my hands, face, and neck as fast as I could. As I was coming back down the hall, I heard your laughter. I frowned slightly and thought about who could be making you laugh. I turned the corner and glared slightly at Tig who was sitting right next to you on the couch and making you laugh. I cleared my throat and you looked over at me.   
“Hey! Tig here invited me to your guy’s party later tonight!” You said with a smile. I smiled back, not able to help myself.   
“Oh he did? Are you going to come?” I asked nervously.   
“I was thinking about it. Will you pick me up later?” You asked me.   
“Yeah, sure. I can do that.” I told her.   
“You sure you don’t want me to pick ya up Doll?” Tig asked you with a smirk on his stupid face and I glared at him.   
“Nah that’s okay. Kozik’s got me.” You winked at me and I swallowed hard. I nodded dumbly and you giggled. You got up from the couch and walked over to me. “Ready?”   
“Yeah.” I said and you walked ahead of me. I turned and stuck my tongue out at Tig who flipped me off. I smirked and ran up behind you. I lead you to my bike and handed you a helmet. We put the helmets on and I jumped on my bike. You got on behind me. I was highly aware of your arms that were wrapped around me and your body pressed up against mine. I bit my lip. “Where you live, sweetheart?”   
You told me the address and I pulled out of the parking lot and headed to that part of town. You lived close to Jax’s house but there was no way in hell I was telling anyone that. I wasn’t going to let Jax or Tara pick you up later tonight instead of me. I pulled into your driveway and you hopped off and handed the helmet back to me. I took mine off and smiled at you.   
“I’ll pick you up at about 8, is that okay?” I asked.   
“Perfect.” You smiled and kissed my cheek before heading inside. I stayed in your driveway for five minutes just in shock at the fact that you kissed me before a goofy grin came over my face and I went back to the clubhouse. 

Reader’s POV  
I threw every piece of clothing I owned on the bed and sighed frustrated. Nothing I looked at really caught my eye. I needed an outfit that screamed Fuck me! But like in a dignified way. I decided to take a shower and then pick out the outfit. I took a quick shower and blow dried my hair. I went back into my bedroom and started looking threw my clothes again.   
I took two shirts in my hand and something fell to the floor. I put the shirts down and picked it up. I had completely forgotten that I had this dress. It was a tight blue halter top dress. There wasn’t a whole lot of back to it. Actually the only thing on my backside that was covered was my actual ass. Which looked amazing in the dress. There was two tiny straps that came down in an X on my back.   
I twirled around in front of the mirror, loving the way I looked. I smiled and decided to braid my hair and put some light makeup on. I had just finished when a knock sounded on my front door. I slipped on my heels and walked downstairs to the front door. I opened it and my eyes nearly fell out of my head. Kozik was all clean and instead of the overalls, he was wearing a tank top with his kutte over it. Fucking god, he was getting lucky tonight. 

Kozik’s POV  
If I thought I couldn’t breathe the first time I saw you, I think I was hyperventilating now. Holy fuck, I wanted you badly. My hands itched to touch you. My eyes scanned up and down you body. I made my way back to your face and found you smirking at me.   
“See something you like Kozik?” You made my name sound dirty and my pants tightened slightly.   
“Maybe, you see something you like?” It was my turn to smirk as I caught you glancing down at my chest and arms.   
“I’ll let you know later.” You winked and shut the door behind her.   
“You going to be able to ride my bike?” I asked. You smirked and leaned against my bike. You slowly lifted her dress to the point that if you lifted it up less than half an inch higher I would of seen everything underneath. I just about came right then and there.   
“I hope you don’t mind…” You smirked. I didn’t trust my voice and shook my head. “Good.” You stepped away from my bike and I passed you a helmet. I got on my bike and had to think of unpleasant things as you climbed on behind me. I nearly groaned as I felt your perfect body pressed up against me. I drove to the clubhouse and the party was just starting inside. You climbed off and pulled your dress down. You looked around the parking lot.   
“What?” I asked as I got off my bike.   
“Are you guys working on my car?” You asked me. I smiled.   
“I’m working on your car, sweetheart.” I came up beside you. “Want to check on it?”   
“Yes please!” You nodded excitedly. I chuckled and took your hand. I lead you to the garage and opened the side door. You walked in and I closed the door behind us. You walked over to your car and lightly ran your fingers on the hood. I leaned against the hood behind you and you smiled at me. “Thank you.”   
“It’s my job, sweetheart.” I shrugged. You slowly walked back to me and lightly touched my hand.   
“So it was your job to come and pick me back up?” You asked as you looked at me.   
“No, that I wanted to do.” I told her. Your hand lightly ran up my arm and I grabbed your waist with my other hand. I pulled you close to me and you let out a shaky breath. Your hand moved past my shoulder and lightly touched my cheek. It moved to my hair and you let out a slight giggle. I leaned into your hand and kissed your palm. You smiled and I bit it lightly with a chuckle.   
“Kozik.” You said. I looked at you and you kissed me hard. I groaned and kissed back. I turned us so your ass was pressed against the car. You moaned and gripped my hair tightly. I pushed you down on the hood and kissed your neck. My hands slid up your legs and pushed your dress up.   
“Fuck no panties?” I smirked and nipped your neck. You moaned and pulled lightly on my hair.   
“Good surprise?” You asked.   
“Best surprise, sweetheart.” I slowly started stroking your pussy and kissed down your dress. I got down on my knees in front of you and the car. I groaned at the sight of it and placed light kisses on it. You moaned and gripped my hair again which made me smile. I sucked hard on your clit and grabbed your ass to pull you closer to me. Your moans and gasps echoed in the empty garage. I slid my tongue in you and groaned at your taste.   
I switched back and forth from eating your pussy and sucking your clit. My cock got harder at every noise you made and I was ready to explode when you gripped my hair so tightly I thought you were going to rip it out and came hard into my mouth. I growled and licked up as much as I could.   
“Fuck sweetheart.” I looked up at you as you panted and laid back against the hood. You let go of my hair and I stood up. I leaned down and kissed you hard. I ground my covered cock into your sensitive pussy. “Stand up now.” I stood back and let you stand up.   
“I need you, please Kozik.” You said and I smirked.   
“Turn around, sweetheart.” I told you. You turned around and I placed your hands on the hood and bent you over it. I lift your dress up more and groaned at the view of your ass. I grabbed it and squeezed.  
“Mmmm you like that, Kozik?” You practically purred my name and I groaned. I ran my hands over your beautiful back came back down to your ass. I smacked both cheeks at once and you moaned loudly. I couldn’t take it anymore and undid my pants. I pulled them down.   
“You sure sweetheart?” I asked, hoping the answer was yes.   
“Yes! God please fuck me Kozik!” You begged. That was all I needed to slide into you. We both moaned and I grabbed your hips. I moved slowly into you and stopped once I was fully inside. I ran my hands up your back again, loving the dress more and more. I lightly took your braid in my hand and started moving slowly in and out of you. I lightly pulled on the braid as I picked up the pace a little bit. You let out a loud moan as I pulled. I smirked and pulled harder making you moan louder.   
“You like that, sweetheart?” I pulled harder.   
“Fuck! Yes!” You moaned louder. I moved faster and harder into you. The car started squeaking under us. I pulled your braid harder and pulled your head back. Your back arched and I moved faster and harder. I used my free hand to smack your ass hard. You screamed out and the hand that was in your hair went to wrap it around your throat. I squeezed lightly and you came hard around my cock. I came hard after you and I stayed in you for a minute and then pulled out. You lifted off your car and smiled. “We came on my car.” You giggled.   
“I’ll clean it up.” I laughed and pulled you close to me.   
“You aren’t getting paid for this.” You smirked.   
“Oh no sweetheart that was free of charge.” I kissed you softly.


End file.
